boyscoutsofamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Fishing (Merit Badge)
Fly-fishing is a specialized form of fishing that combines skill and artistry. Because it is so rich with tradition, it is a passion for millions of people. The beauty of the water, the solitude, and the skills that the sport requires have made fly-fishing very important in the lives of many notable people. Requirements #Do the following: ##Explain to your counselor the most likely hazards you may encounter while participating in fly-fishing activities and what you should do to anticipate, help prevent, mitigate, and respond to these hazards. Name and explain five safety practices you should always follow while fly-fishing. ##Discuss the prevention of and treatment for health concerns that could occur while fly-fishing, including cuts and scratches, puncture wounds, insect bites, hypothermia, dehydration, heat exhaustion, heatstroke, and sunburn. ##Explain how to remove a hook that has lodged in your arm. #Demonstrate how to match a fly rod, line, and leader to achieve a balanced system. Discuss several types of fly lines, and explain how and when each would be used. Review with your counselor how to care for this equipment. #Demonstrate how to tie proper knots to prepare a fly rod for fishing: ##Tie a backing to a fly reel spool using the arbor knot. ##Attach backing to fly line using the nail knot. ##Attach a leader to fly line using the needle knot, nail knot, or a loop-to-loop connection. ##Add a tippet to a leader using a loop-to-loop connection or blood knot. ##Tie a fly onto the terminal end of the leader using the improved clinch knot. #Explain how and when each of the following types of flies is used: dry flies, wet flies, nymphs, streamers, bass bugs, poppers, and saltwater flies. Tell what each one imitates. Tie at least two types of the flies mentioned in this requirement. #Demonstrate the ability to cast a fly 30 feet consistently and accurately using both overhead and roll cast techniques. #Go to a suitable fishing location and observe what fish may be eating both above and beneath the water's surface. Explain the importance of matching the hatch. #Do the following: ##Explain the importance of practicing Leave No Trace techniques. Discuss the positive effects of Leave No Trace on fly-fishing resources. ##Discuss the meaning and importance of catch and release. Describe how to properly release a fish safely to the water. #Obtain and review a copy of the regulations affecting game fishing where you live or where you plan to fish. Explain why they were adopted and what is accomplished by following them. #Discuss what good outdoor sportsmanlike behavior is and how it relates to anglers. Tell how the Outdoor Code of the Boy Scouts of America relates to a fishing enthusiast, including the aspects of littering, trespassing, courteous behavior, and obeying fishing regulations. #Catch at least one fish and identify it. If local fishing and health regulations allow, clean and cook a fish you have caught. Otherwise, acquire a fish and cook it. Category:Merit Badge Category:Boy Scout